


That Time Tony and Bucky Got Tired of Waiting

by Loki_Superwholockin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is Gossipy, Crack, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Humor, I need a better title, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Natasha knows, Plot What Plot, Tumblr Prompts, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Superwholockin/pseuds/Loki_Superwholockin
Summary: Anonymous asked:“Hi, could you do one of stuckony, like, tony and bucky have been droppings hints that they both like steve but steve doesn’t know so they suduce him if that makes sense?”





	That Time Tony and Bucky Got Tired of Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> “Hi, could you do one of stuckony, like, tony and bucky have been droppings hints that they both like steve but steve doesn’t know so they suduce him if that makes sense?”
> 
> My [tumblr](https://loki-superwholockin.tumblr.com) askbox is always open!
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine! This is a one-shot. If you find any mistakes, tell me!

xXoOoXx

Tony hid his grin in the palm of his hand. On the other side of the table, Bucky was leaning back in his chair, smirking. Steve stood in the doorway, jaw slack and babe-blue eyes wide.

“Uh…. Where-Where are your clothes?” Steve said when he finally regained the ability to speak.

“Well, Stevie,” Bucky purred, sliding out of his chair, swaying his hips as he walked over to Steve, “Me an’ Tony-”

“Tony and I.” Steve corrected without thinking.

“Tony an’ I. We got tired of waitin’ for you to pick up our hints, so Tone suggested a more… direct approach.”

Steve gaps at the near-naked pair again. Those tight, tight Captain America briefs they were both wearing left little to the imagination. It was very distracting.

Tony shoved his chair back and stood up. He sauntered over to Steve and placed his hands on Steve’s neck. Steve’s breathing quickened as Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist from behind. Tony raised himself onto his tip-toes and pressed his lips to Steve’s in their first kiss. Steve broke the kiss, gasping, when Bucky pressed his hard cock against Steve’s ass.

“Somethin’ you like, dollface?” Bucky asked and Steve could just _hear_ the smirk in his husky voice.

“Oh fuck.” Steve moaned as Tony pressed himself closer to Steve, definitely feeling Steve’s half-hard dick.

“Yeah, that’s what we want to do. Will you let us?” Tony whispered, dragging his lips along Steve’s jaw.

“Wha’?” Steve was starting to have trouble thinking. Scratch that, his brain shorted out the minute he saw Tony and Buck sprawled at the table in Captain America briefs.

“Can we fuck you, Stevie?” Buck whispered in his ear hoarsely.

“Oh God, yes.” Steve said breathily.

He felt Tony smile as he slotted their mouths together again. Steve moaned loudly and-

“OH MY GOD!!”

The trio immediately broke apart and glared at the interrupter. Clint was standing in the doorway, looking absolutely horrified.

“I’m happy for you guys, but keep it in the bedroom, yeah?” Clint said, turning back and walking away.

Bucky smirked at Steve and Tony before sauntering towards his bedroom. He paused in the doorway and looked back.

“Well? You comin’?”

They didn’t leave that bedroom until the next morning.

xXoOoXx

“You’ll never guess what I saw Cap, Buck and Tony doing….”

“Tell me everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you liked it! Kudos are loved, comments are treasured! See me on [tumblr](https://loki-superwholockin.tumblr.com)! My askbox is always open if you like my writing!


End file.
